


The role of a lifetime, It's living a fantasy

by CamCosmicGal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bottom Michael, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Michael has two moms, Musicals, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, bottom Rich, rich and michael are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCosmicGal/pseuds/CamCosmicGal
Summary: RichJake and MellMan here we go!(Just a warning i'm bad at summaries)The Middle borough high school puts on 3 musicals a year. This years' musicals are Bare: A Pop Opera, Rocky Horror, and the Addams Family. Rich will deny his crush in Jake for as long as he lives and Michael is just trying to keep his crush on Jared a secret. But when Christine has them sign up for the musicals how will their plans to act like nothing is there play out?





	1. Les i'm Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> ey eyy eyyy! i just wanna put some notes here for yall. so first thing first i am using Will Connolly's Jeremy cause im using Will Roland as Jared obviously. also rich does have his lisp i'm just not writing it out! Also this is really Dialouge heavy so far i'm sorry

Michael and Rich didn't know what they were getting into when Christine and Jeremy came hurtling into the lunch room that day. 

"Guys!" the small girl shouted when her and her boyfriend reached the table that their friends shared. "Did you see the sign up sheet for the play?!?!" she was now happily jumping up and down by this point. 

"Obviously we haven't. What show are they doing anyway?" Chloe asked looking up from her lunch.

"We're doing Bare: A Pop Opera for the fall show can you believe that?" she all but shouted. 

"Wait isn't that show like  _really_ gay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Rich added "how is the school getting away with it?'

"Who knows?- Hey can you put a thermos in a microwave?" Jeremy asked as he opened his lunch box.

"Well if by thermos you mean hamster the answer is no." Michael replied. Before anyone could even comment on what Michael said Rich was already speaking again.

"um I put my hamster in the microwave all the time. What do you mean?" 

"First of all Rich you don't even  _have_ a hamster, and second of all I wouldn't. You never know on one hand it could be completely fine but on the off chance you blow up the microwave i don't want to be around for that." Jenna said looking up from her phone for the first time since she sat down at the table.  

"Guys!" Christine shouted. "Back to what was important. How many of y'all are singing up for the show?" she was answered with everyone suddenly looking down at their lunches. "What! Come on guys! We are finally doing an incredible show and none of you want to join?" again she was met with silence. "Fine then i'll just have to find a way to force you to join!"

"Actually Christine i'll sign up with you and Jeremy!" Brooke sat up from leaning on Chloe. They had started dating a few weeks after the whole SQUIPcident along with Christine and Jeremy. At hearing this Chloe perked up.

"I'll do it if Brooke is." she mumbled then went back to her food.

"Well i'm not doing it I've already joined year book sorry Chrissy. I promise next time." Jenna said then added "maybe" with that she got up from the table and exited the lunch room. 

"Alright guys Brooke and I need to go to the library to print out some homework so we'll see y'all later!" The two girls then stood up and linked arms on their way out. 

"Oh! Jeremy we should go ask Mr. Reyes about how he got the show approved!" she grabbed his arm and started yanking the poor boy up. Despite his complaints about how he just sat down and wants to eat his lunch he was soon following her out the door leaving Michael, Rich, and Jake alone at the table. 

"And then there were three." Michael mumbled to himself. After a few moments silence of Jake stood up.

"Whelp I'm gonna go grab another piece of pie. I'll be back." he started to walk away before Rich stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Dude you've already had like three pieces where are you putting it all?" He looked up at his best friend. He looked into his eyes as if would tell him how the  _ **hell**_   this mountain of a man could eat four slices of pie after eating an entire plate of spaghetti. He started to get lost in Jake's beautiful eyes when he realized that the perfect boy was giving him an answer. Rich shook himself out of it and caught the very last very unhelpful part of whatever he was saying. 

"- Ya know?" he punctuated it with a shrug. Rich felt is face get hotter as he mumbled out a weak 'what?' But Jake just laughed and ruffled the shorter boy's hair as he walked off. Rich's face got even hotter as he watched the his best friend. He wondered how a person could be so perfect. As he was thinking about how amazing his friend was he didn't even realize Michael was trying to talk to him until he waved his hand in his face scaring him. 

"I do  _ **NOT**_ have a crush on Jake!" he almost shouted, luckily no on was really paying attention to them. After a few seconds of silence Michael burst out laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT" he said trying to catch his breath, "  _You_  have a crush on  _Jake?!"_   he burst out laughing again. Rich thought his face couldn't get any redder at this point. 

"No I said I didn't have a crush on him!"

"Uh-huh yeah sure ya don't."

"I don't! I just think he as perfect hair, and pretty eyes that you could get lost in, and his smile is just amazing, and his stupidly adorable 90's slang and-" he caught himself as he looked toward Michael. that bastard was looking at him with a damn smirk. "NO no no Michael like, like I said I-I don't have a-a crush on him." Oh my God he was stuttering. Michael would never believe him now. Michael just burst out laughing again. Desperate to change the subject he thought about how long Jake was gone, but bringing it up only fueled Michael. 

"What worried about your man?" he taunted. 

"Just wait Mell one of these days i'm gonna find out who you have crush on then be prepared for teasing beyond your wildest beliefs." Michael's face went a shade pinker as he expertly avoided the subject of who he had his eyes on by saying they had to get to study hall. 

As they were started their way to their classroom Michael on a whim started to walk backwards. Not listening to Rich when he said that he could bump into someone at any minute. He was Michael freaking Mell he knew where he was going...... He should have listened to Rich because not three seconds later he knocked someone to the ground. He froze as he turned around seeing who he knocked over. It was none other than Jared Kleinman, the insanely cool Jared Kleinman. He felt his face get redder by the second before he remembered he just knocked this man to the ground. "Ahh shit sorry man my bad." he said as he extended a hand to help the ever so beautiful boy off the ground.

"Don't sweat it things happen am I right." Jared did finger guns at Michael, then adjusted his glasses. "Well I would love to stay in chat but I have to get down to the office apparently i'm supposed to show this new kid around."

"A new kid at this time of year?" Rich piped up. 

"Yeah apparently he got kicked out for bad behavior. i'm guessing he is gonna be really mean and stuff so that's just peachy. anyway gotta go." He gave a salute and started down the hallway.

"Uhh BYE!" Michael shouted after him. He didn't wanna look at Rich, after making a whole deal about how he isn't currently crushing on someone at the moment. He eventually turned to Rich to defend himself but the shorter boy just took one look at Michael and doubled over laughing. 

"Oh my God dude!" he said in between laughs, "You got it real bad." he finished laughing once more. "I mean you're almost as red as your hoodie!"

"Alright enough let's just get to study hall shall we?" he stomped off down the hall.

"Hey wait up man i got short legs!"

Study hall was almost as unbearable as lunch since Christine was in the same class as them. As soon as they got there and sat down she was appearing right beside them talking about the show and how they  _'absolutely have to join the show!'_ and how they  _'can't just pass up the opportunity to show a diverse range of sexuality at this school.'_ but no matter how much she begged they kept refusing. coming up with the lamest excuses.

"Sorry I think i'm going to be sick that day."

"It's against my religion."

"I'm allergic."

"I'm flying to Alaska that day."

"The show is so heterophobic man"

"i'll burst into flames if i step unto the stage."

"I can't sing"

"Michael!" Christine stopped the lies after she heard Michael's latest excuse. "You can sing very well. I know you can!" 

"How would you know how well i sing?" 

"Because i hear you whenever you sing to yourself while listening to your music." she looked down. "And I also heard you singing at Jake's party on Halloween so i know you can sing so come on please."

"UH-HUH. And what would i get out of doing the show?" he raised singular eyebrow.

"Well um AHA! you always joke about how you need new friends well if you join the show you can get closer to a new group of people! There is Connor and Evan they always do it and I think you would get along great with our stage manager Jared!"

Michael tensed and felt his face get red when she mentioned Jared. He started to sink back into his hoodie as Rich started to chuckle and mention something about how he already got along well with Jared. That led Michael to become even redder as he slapped Rich's arm. The boy just laughed even more. Michael thought about the pros and cons about doing the show. It's not like he had anything to really do after school anyway and if he got to see and maybe talk to Jared more then that's just the cherry on top! he ultimately decided to do it. He looked at Christine with a defeated look and sighed. "Fine I'll do it." he turned to Rich as Christine squealed. "Now what about you?" the smaller boy shrunk under his gaze. Good. 

"What um what about me?" he asked.

"Well if i'm doing it you are to my man. No way out." Rich quickly shook his head no.

"Dude you don't think I want to do this like really badly. Cause I do. They are finally doing a show about homosexuality and i'm all for it. But do you know what my dad would do if he found out? What he would do to  _me_ if he found out I was in it?" he looked down with a sigh. " I really want to do this show it's such a great show with a powerful message but i'm just scared." he looked at the duo. Michael grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Rich I promise you are like a brother to me. I won't let your dad hurt you. So please if you want to do this show do it."

"I don't know man. I'm not even sure i know what i would audition with-"

"Oh! Brooke said she wanted to figure something out with you Rich." Christine told him. She could see he was still on the fence so she lied. "Uh Jake is um also doing the show and said he hoped you would to!" that seemed to work as the boy looked at her and smiled. Michael giggled behind him. 

"Well then i guess I'm doing the show guys!" He punched his fist in the air, and the three of them cheered as the teacher told them to quiet down. they decided to silently work with the exception of Rich and Michael passing notes teasing each other about their crushes and Christine feeling like she's not getting something. When study hall ended they were dismissed and headed on their way to the lockers. Brooke ran up to Rich and Michael. 

"Hey guys! Christine texted me saying you're both doing the show i'm so excited! Ahhhh!" she jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh Rich! I have the perfect duet for us to audition with! Are you familiar with UMPO's unauthorized musical of clueless?"

"Um obviously why do you ask." he side eyed her.

"Okay um just hear me out we get you in a pink button up and shorts some glitter on your face and in you hair and-"

"Let me stop you there are you suggesting I sing Barbie girl?" he looked up at the girl.

"YES! and we can do the choreo as well it would be so fun please Rich I beg you!" she actually got down on her knees and started to 'beg'

"Alright alright get up Brooke I couldn't say no to that. I'll do the barbie girl thing you happy?"

"AHHHHH I can't wait i'll come by later today and we can work it out alright?'

"Um alright. See you then" he turned back to Michael as he grabbed his books Michael usually brought him home because he had a car and Rich did not.

"Let's go Barbie" Rich glared at him as they walked to his PT Cruiser. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they be talking about auditions whoo hoo who do yall think i'll cast as who

Rich didn’t know how he got into this situation. He was currently sitting on Brookes bed watching à video of what she wanted them to do for their audition. He decided to change the meeting location from his house to hers once he saw the shape his was in. She didn’t ask ‘why?’ when he called asking to go to her house instead she asked if he wanted to be picked up. That's what he liked about Brooke she could always tell when to not push something. He shook out of his train of thought and continued to watch the video she was showing him to try and retain some of the choreography. He still couldn’t believe he agreed to do UMPO’s Clueless barbie girl with Brooke. He did have to admit that Garrett Clayton was hot as fuck. Probably one of the guys who helped him realise he was bi. The video ended with some sort of split-liek move. He now regretted telling Brooke he used to do gymnastics much to his father's disapproval. He looked up to Brook who was smiling wider than ever. 

“So are you excited or what!”

“I’m leaning more towards the or what option.” she lightly slapped his arm.

“Oh come off it. I know you’re excited,” he was about to interject when she continued, “Don’t even try to deny it Rich i know you own the soundtrack and i’ve heard you singing it to yourself before.” the short boy blushed as he looked toward his lap.

He cleared his throat and looked up. “So what part are you hoping to get?”

“I see what you’re doing trying to change the subject but in all honesty i’m not sure. I’d be happy just to get cast!” he nodded knowing that if too many people try out they do actually cut people. “What part do you want?”

“I mean I would love be Peter but i’m pretty sure it’s like rule of thumb for Jeremy to get the male lead. I’ll probably end up being Matt or lucas seems more fitting. Don’t ya think?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Brokke making her burst out laughing. She soon quieted down and looked him dead in the eye.

“Listen if you want Peter go for it. I think you would have à really great shot at it. Besides out of the two of you, you actually know what it’s like to be interested in à guy.”Rich shot up from where he was sitting.

“How many times do I have to say i do NOT have à crush on Jake!” he yelled. Brooke remained calm as she made à sly remark of something along the lines of “I never mentioned Jake’ RIch could feel his face getting redder by the second he was sure his faced matched the stripe in his hair. After à few awkward seconds of silence Brooke decided to change the topic. 

“Alright we need to practice Rich you made the mistake of telling me you did gymnastics and i knew you stretch and still practice often so get into à split right now. “

They practiced for à few hours until Brooke realised that he would need the  _ exact  _ outfit as the video before auditions tomorrow and decided to hightail it to the mall. Brook’s car was very nice. Brook’s family was very rich. It seemed like most of his friends were. As they got to the mall Brooke basically dragged him around pushing him into dressing rooms until they found the perfect pink polo and shorts. Of course they stopped by à more crafty store to get some pink and silver glitter for the added affect. By the time they were done it was about 7pm so they decided to hit the food court for some dinner. As they arrived at the food court they saw Jake at lo and behold Sbarro. He noticed them and walked over once he got his food. They all sat at à table together as they ate. Jake with his Sbarro and Rich and Brooke with their Chic-fil-à.

“Didn’t expect to see you guys here.” jake said after a while.

“Same goes for you Jakey D but im really shouldn’t be surprised you literally eat Sbarro any chance you get.” Rich said trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah yeah i love Sbarro. Anyway what are y’all doing here?”

“Oh we were just getting the right outfits for our auditions tomorrow. “ Brooke piped up. 

“Yeah. Hey! Christine said you were auditioning too. Is that reliable information?” Rich really hoped that his crush on jake didn’t lead him to being tricked into auditioning. 

“I mean I wasn’t planning on it” damnit Christine!  “but now that I know you are I think it might be worth à shot.” thank you Christine! “What do you think i should audition with?” from there the trio continued talking about the show and what they were auditioning with. Rich was actually excited. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael was immersed in the dark of his basement playing one of his more scary retro games when his phone dinged and scared the shit out of him. He screamed as he fell off his bean bag and landed on the ground with à hard thump. He wondered who would be texting him at this time. It couldn’t be Jeremy he knew this was Michael’s prime video game playing time and no one else really had his number and he put that squip squad (as rich called it) on mute. He blindly grabbed for his phone not bothering to get off the ground.  _ Ya fall down stay down _ he thought to himself. He saw it was à text from à random number. 

 

**[random number]: hey man!**

 

He did not recognize the number at all. À few seconds alter another text came in. 

 

**[random number]: this is jared by the way**

 

Michael felt his heart leap in his chest as yet another message came through

 

**[random number]: this is michael mell right i got the correct number?**

 

**[Michael]: yeah man totally!**

 

**[random number]: sweet sweet**

 

**[random number} changed to [Jared]**

 

**[Michael]: If you dont mind me asking how did you get my number in the first place**

 

**[Jared]: i obviously went through the awful agonizing painstaking task of texting every single number possible before i found yours.**

 

Michael chuckled.

 

**[Jared]: honestly though christine just randomly gave it to me**

 

**[Jared]: anyway i hear you are trying out for the show thats pretty neat**

 

**[Michael]: yeah christine suckered me into it**

 

**[Jared]: what ya gonna sing boi**

 

**[Michael]: i honestly have no fuckinh clue**

 

**[Jared]: you’ll figure something out i hear you have great voice**

 

**[Michael]: so um how did the new transfer student go**

 

**[Jared]: hes really mean the whole tour he just kept making fun of my glasses and hieght then threatened to hit me when i asked if he would stop the worst part is that the school is making him to tech for the show.**

 

**[Jared]: Height***

 

**[Michael]: dude that sucks i feel bad for rich tho if he likes making fun of your height he’s gonna go to town with his**

 

**[Jared]: RICH IS AUDITIONING!?!?!?!**

 

**[Michael]: ikr crazy**

 

**[Jared]: it really is well i’ll let you get back to what you were doing i’ll see you at auditions**

  
Michael turned off his phone and decided to finally get up off the floor. He turned his game off and sat on his bed. One of his moms came down shortly after asking what that thud was about.  _ À little late  _  he thought but oh well in the meantime he had to figure out what to sing for his audition 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are unfamiliar with it this is the duet that Brooke and Rich are going to sing and the same outfits they went shopping for   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ePN9MNFgs


	3. Totally Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been over a month since i updated but this is really long so i hope it makes up for that

_ Today is the day.  _ Michael thought as he pulled into Rich’s driveway. He started to pick him up and drop him off once he found out that Rich had been walking to and from school. Honestly he knew his dad wasn’t the best but to make his child walk to and from school (a 15 minute drive) that must be a 40 minute walk every morning. It was cruel and Michael didn’t like that he had to suffer that. Rich had become like a little brother to Michael after the whole SQUIP ordeal. Emphasis on  _ little.  _ The man was like 5’1 it was honestly ridiculous. But basically he had become very protective of the shorter boy. He texted Rich knowing his dad didn’t like it when he honked and waited for the reply saying he was on his way out. When he jumped into Michael’s passenger seat he was obviously nervous. 

 

“Yo dude you good?” he asked with a chuckle trying not to seem too serious. Rich looked at him and stopped his rapidly bouncing leg. 

 

“Wha- oh YEAH DUDE! I’m just a little spooked about the auditions later today how ‘bout you?” 

 

“I uh i’m nervous. I don’t really want a big role. Ya know? Just something small. Anyway what is Brooke having you sing with her again? Huh? What was it?  _ Barbie girl? _ ” he sent a wink Rich’s way. He just laughed and hit Michael’s arm. 

 

“You dick!” he laughed, “Why don’t you tell me what you are auditioning with since you are so interested in what i’m singing.” Michael thought about it for a second before responding.

 

“Well after making a quick call to Christine for some suggestions and her driving to my house at midnight and staying till 4am to help me practice. She helped me decide to sing  _ ‘Top of the World’  _ from  _ ‘Tuck Everlasting’. _ ” this got a hearty laugh out of Rich.

 

“Oh my gosh dude that is such a perfect song for your voice!”

 

“Calm down dude you’re starting to sound like Christine and Jeremy. Don’t tell me you’ve got the showbiz bug as well?” Rich gave a very dramatic gasp. He put one hand on his head and the other to his chest. 

 

“Alas I tried to hide it from you for so long but I cannot anymore. I let it take me there is no coming back! Tell my brother I love him!” At this Michael burst out laughing. 

 

“Guess this means I gotta put you out of your misery. I’ll miss you comrade.” He gave a fake salut as best he could while driving. 

 

“Comrade? What are we communists now?” he joked. In the most serious voice he could call upon at the moment Michael looked Rich dead in the eyes.

 

“We’ve always been communist.” they both broke into laughter as Michael pulled into the school parking lot. There they’re friends were waiting at the entrance of the school. Jake and Jeremy were conversing about who knows what while Brooke and Christine probably talked about the play. Jake’s expression brighten when he looked up and saw Michael’s car coming into view. He quickly ended his conversation with Jeremy and started running to the car with everyone else just walking behind not up to sprinting this early in the morning. He slowed down as Michael’s car came to a stop as he parked. 

 

“Looks like you have a visitor.” Michael turned Rich’s attention to the window where Jake was smiling at him. He laughed when he was answered with a blushing Rich and a mumbled ‘shut up’ he got out of the car with the biggest smile. 

 

“Jakey D! What’s up my man!” he greeted, giving Jake a high five. 

 

“Nothing much man just stoked for auditions at lunch. Still don’t know what i’m gonna sing though.” he laughed. 

 

“What!” Christine shrieked from behind them. “Jake you have to know what you are going to audition with! This isn’t something you can just wing!” she spent the next few minutes going on a rant about how important it was that you pick out a piece in advance and that you are comfortable with it. Jeremy couldn’t even calm her down. The woman was passionate. 

 

“Yo! Chill little lady. I’m  _ great _ at doing things last minute. Besides,” he chuckled patting Rich on the back. “I’m sure Rich here can help me find a song. He and I have Home etc. First period and we sit in the back. Everything will work itself out.”

 

“Yeah!” The boy mentioned said excitedly, “Just leave it to me Christine. I’ll help him!”

 

“In more ways than on-- “ Michael was met with a swift elbow to the side from Rich. “Ow! Hey what was that for?” Rich just looked up at him innocently. He sighed. “Whatever let’s just go to our lockers.” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared let out a sigh as he slide down the lockers. He looked up at Evan and Connor. Mornings were a lot more fun before they started making out infront of him 24/7. He wished he was in a relationship, but who would want to date Jared Kleinman. Honestly though he couldn't blame them. He was a real asshole before this year, he put up a lot of walls and wouldn’t let anyone in. Then Evan met Connor and Jared got a reality check: that Jared only had one friend and when he finds someone else Jared would be alone. So he decided to change, maybe let some people in, break down some walls. He joined the Drama club, but not performing he became the stage manager they so desperately needed. God knows Mr. Reyes was not organized enough to run the Drama department by himself. In the end he basically took control of the program with Mr. Reyes acting as the ‘teacher in charge’ only so they don’t get shut down by the school. He was doing pretty good for himself. And now he was ready for a boyfriend. That’s right folks the insanely cool Jared Kleinman is gay. And once he came out to his mother she and her got so much closer and she even bought him a pride patch to put on his backpack. (which he did) He was Loud and Proud and if somebody didn’t like it well they could suck his dick. Which is why he groaned in annoyance when he saw Dustin Kropp the transfer student coming down the hallway. The principle had Jared show him around school the other day. He then decided that since Jared was able to go from an asshole to an all around pretty nice guy that he could help Dustin change his image. The thing was though that while Jared was an asshole he was never homophobic or an active bully sure he would make a snarky comment here or there and basically act like he was better than everyone else but he would never slam some kid into the lockers. Jared decided that he didn’t want Dustin around his friends and he  _ definitely  _ didn't want him around Michael. Unfortunately that wouldn’t work out because being Jared’s problem ment he had to join theatre as well. Dustin came up to the trio and made a disgusted face at Evan and Connor.  With that Jared decided it was time to go talk with Christine and make up any excuse as to why he suddenly had to leave. He saw Christine walking to her locker but since the universe just hates him Michael had to be there too. He really didn’t want Dustin to say anything rude to Michael. 

 

“Hey Christine!” he called down the hall as he tried to get her attention. Michael heard him and grabbed her arm so she would stop walking. She turned around and a smile spread on her face when she saw Jared. He worked his way through the crowd not caring if Dustin was behind him anymore. He finally caught up with them sadly realizing that Dustin was still there. “Uh hey Michael. You guys ready for auditions?” 

 

“I’m a bit nervous but I think it will be fun.” An understandable answer. Jared looked to Christine and saw she was basically overloaded with excitement. He decided to direct all of his attention to Michael. 

 

“So did you know that I help Mr. Reyes with the casting decisions?” he didn’t want to sound like he was bragging but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was just trying to waste time until it was time for class.

 

“Wow dude that’s pretty rad! Knowing that you will be there is sort of comforting in some weird way. Ya know?” Michael looked down at Jared and gave him a big smile. He didn’t know why but Jared felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the clock and frowned a bit. He had five minutes to get to class and he likes to be early. He decided to say goodbye to Christine and Michael. He told them he’ll see them at lunch for auditions and left. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lunch came by sooner than Rich was expecting and before he knew it Brooke was dragging him to the Assembly room to change into their get ups. His heart was racing faster than it ever had. He was nervous he would mess up or forget the words or the choreography. He tripped over himself as Brooke’s speed increased. 

 

“H-Hey slow down I’ve got tiny legs!” He managed to get out as he tripped again. 

 

“We need to hurry so we can get dressed!” She dragged him into the dressing room attached to the Assembly room. They really didn’t need to go as fast as they did. The teacher let them out really early and they still had 10 minutes before lunch actually starts. But Brooke said she needed time to style his hair and do his makeup. “Quickly! I need as much time as possible to get your hair and makeup done!” She soon started changing at rapid speed encouraging Rich to do the same. At first he was hesitant to take off his shirt. No one had seen him shirtless since the squip and the fire. No one had seen the scars from the fire and the squip. But he saw that Brooke wasn’t really paying attention to him at the moment and pushed that thought aside for a minute and started changing as fast as he could. Once they were both in their outfits Brooke started on his hair and makeup. She used gel and hairspray to give it a more clean and orderly look then covered it with silver and pink glitter. For his makeup she put some eyeliner, mascara, and highlight on and put some pink glitter by his eyes. When she was finished with him she started on her own hair and makeup. Surprisingly she finished and they still had three minutes until lunch officially began. She gave him the tubes of glitter that he would need for the song and they started to hear people come into the assembly room talking about how excited they are for auditions. They slipped out of the dressing room to see there group of friends at the back of the theatre. They decided to make their way to them. 

 

“Wow! Rich looking nice!” The shorter boy blushed as Jake gave praise to his outfit. He was about to thank him when Michael decided to chime in. 

 

“Heh looking a little  _ gay  _ there Rich.” he wiggled his eyebrows. Rich just laughed as everyone started to break into fits of giggles. Well everyone except Jake.

 

“Well I think you of all people would know what that looks like.” at that many of them started full on laughing. Jake was about to say something when Jared and Mr. Reyes went to the stage and started talking. 

 

“Alright everyone!” Jared started. “Come up here and get your audition forms fill them out then bring them back to me. Once i have all of them i’ll shuffle them and pick a sheet at random. When I pick your sheet please come up to the piano and hand me your sheet music if you are singing as duet please let me know when you come up here. I’ll be your accompaniment.” a pause “Anything to add Mr. Reyes?” 

 

“No you covered it all. …. As always.” the last bit was mumbled so only he could hear it. Everyone went to the stage to get their forms. Christine was kind enough to get them for their whole squad. 

 

“So Jeremy who are you hoping for?” Michael asked. Before he could answer Christine cut him off. 

 

“Well obviously we are going for the male and female leads right Jeremy.” she said it more as a statement than a question. He gave a sort of nervous laugh and tilted his form away so she couldn’t see it. But Rich could. All that it said under roles he wanted was Matt. He made a confused face before quickly going back to his own form.  _ Why would he just write Matt? Didn’t he want Peter or Jason as well. Wasn’t Peter or Jason the male lead? Why would he hide it from Christine? _

 

“Of Course! Why wouldn’t we? Is everyone done with their forms? Yes? Alright don’t worry I’ll take them up.” he gathered everyone’s papers and ran to the stage. A few moments later Jared collected all the forms and asked if anyone was still finishing theirs. When he was met no response he sat down at the piano and started shuffling the papers. He turns the papers face down and picks the one on top. He sighs to himself as he calls Connor and Evan up.

 

“I can only assume you are singing as a duet?” he asks as he is handed the sheet music to  _ ‘You and Me (But Mostly Me)’  _ he played the music nicely as Connor sang the majority of the song and Evan cutting in with a nice line and vibrato every once in awhile. Michael stared in awe at how at peace Jared looked when playing the piano. Rich poked him in the side and started to wiggle his eyebrows. Michael just shoved his shoulder a little and went back to watching Jared. Everyone clapped when the two finished and Jared picked up the next sheet. 

 

“Jake Dillinger!” he called out. Jake went running up toward the stage with the sheet music he had printed last period. Christine leaned toward Rich whispering in his ear. 

 

“So um what song is he singing?” she nervously glanced to Jake as he was talking with Jared. He nodded and started play the opening notes to  _ ‘Dance with me Darling’  _ from  _ ‘Bat Boy’ _ . she gasped turning to Rich and slapping his arm lightly. “You did not!” 

 

“Oh yes I did.” Rich. She gave him a pointed glare. “What it’s a great song and Jake has the voice to compliment it.” She raised her eyebrow at his comment, but ultimately paid no mind to it and turned back towards the stage. As Jake came up on the chorus he started to pretend Waltz with himself as he sang. 

 

_ “Dance with me darling we haven’t danced since I don’t know when.”  _ He looked at Rich and winked as he said the next line. “ _ Dance with me darling won’t you embrace me? Kiss me in case we don’t meet again.”  _ His movements got more dramatic as he danced around the stage. “ _ I’ve heard a rumor barely a whisper claiming that we are through so dance with me darling show them that it’s not true.”  _ He finished with a bow. As he got off the stage he ran towards Rich with the biggest smile on his face. “How was that?” he asked the short boy. Rich felt his face getting warm. 

 

“That was  That was amazing!” Jake just smiled wider. “Seriously bro you got a really nice voice!” A few more people were called before anyone from their friend group was selected. 

 

“Michael Mell!” Jared called from the piano a small smile on his face. Michael’s shoulders immediately tensed. He slowly walked to the stage his sheet music in hand. Once he got to the piano he handed Jared his music and he smiled. “Tuck Everlasting. Nice!” he looked up at the nervous boy and grabbed his arm before he took the stage. “Hey. You’re gonna do great!” he gave him a soft smile, and let go of his arm. “Ready when you are.” Michael stood center staged and slowed his breathing. Once he got his heart rate down he looked toward Jared and nodded. When the music started it was as if all his nerves started to go away. He still started off singing in a softer voice but a few quick glances at Jared helped him gain the confidence he needed. By the second chorus he was doing little dance moves singing with a childlike wonder. 

 

_ At the top, at the top, at the top of the world my head and heart are pounding.  _ He did little dances moves as he moved around the stage.  _ At the top at the top at the top of the world I hear my voice resounding!  _ He stopped center stage.  _ I’m alive and I am free so look at me.  _ He held out the notes.  _ At the top …. Of the world! _ He finished with a bow and à giant smile on his face. His friends clapped and so did the other students. Connor even whistled. He leaped of the stage and ran to his friends and they erupted in complements. Next up were Christine and Jeremy. As they got up and went to the stage Jared smiled back at Michael. He could feel his face get warmer. Jeremy gave Jared their sheet music and went to meet Christine on the stage. The opening note to ‘ _ Making a Home’  _ from Falsettos filled the theatre. Their voices complimented each other nicely and made for an all around lovely performance. As they got off stage Jared selected the next person to audition.

 

“Brooke Lohst!” he called. At that moment Rich thought about just running out but before he could the girl had grabbed his arm yanking him toward the stage. He took a second to make sure his glitter was ready to throw while Brooke gave the sheet music to Jared. She made sure Rich was ready before she ran off slightly to the side of the stage. The music started as Rich threw the glitter into the air. Everyone was watching them now. 

 

_ I’m a barbie girl. In a barbie world. Life in plastic it’s fantastic.  _ He started to walk toward Brooke.  _ You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Imagination life is your creation. Come on Barbie let’s go party.  _ Brooke cut in with her first line, running her hands over his chest.  _ Uh uh uh yeah.  _ Rich walked around Brooke placing her behind him.  _ Come on Barbie let’s go party.  _ Brooke wrapped her arms around Rich from behind.  _ Oh woah oh woah.  _ They ran around the stage laughing and jumping.  _ I’m a blond bimbo boy in a fantasy world.  _ Brooke came running to his side.  _ Dress me up, make it tight i’m your dolly.  _ Rich continued the song.  _ You’re my doll rock and roll feel the glamour in pink.  _ Brooke did some pretty scandalous moves while singing  _ Kiss me here touch me there hanky panky.  _ They danced back over to the center of the stage singing together.  _ You can touch you can play. If you say i’m always yours!  _ They continued dancing as they repeated lines from earlier.  _ Come on Barbie let’s go party.  _ Brooke answered again with  _ Uh uh uh yeah.  _ Rich started to circle Brooke as he sang his last line.  _ Come on Barbie let’s go party.  _ He stopped right in front of Brooke as she sang  _ Oh woah Oh woah.  _ As Jared pounded the last note Rich dropped down into a split. Everyone watching cheered and clapped. Once they got off stage Mr. Reyes brought over a sheet of who he thought should play who. After a quick few minute chat with the people soon to be cast waiting patiently, they had almost every part cast. The only part They hadn’t cast yet was Nadia. 

“What are we planning to do?” he looked up at Mr. Reyes from the piano. 

 

“Hmm i’m not sure.” he paused. “You’re positive Jenna said she would not audition.”

 

“Positive. She is on the yearbook committee this year.” At Mr. Reyes looked out into the sea of students and sighed.

 

“All the girls who auditioned are way too skinny.”

 

“Maybe that shouldn’t be the leading factor here Mr. Reyes. I mean that coul-”

 

“What about Michael?” he interrupted.

 

“What?”

 

“What. About. Michael. Think about it Jared. We put him in a wig some makeup and fake boobs and we got ourselves a Nadia!”

 

“But Mr. Reyes- “

 

“Quiet now Jared. You’ve been running this program for to long it’s time I take charge! And i’ve decided that he  _ will  _ be Nadia now write that down and go put up that cast list up!” he did as he was told. Once it was up the students all flocked the bulletin board. 

 

Jeremy sighed in relief once he saw that he had gotten Matt as Christine jumped for joy when she say she got Ivy. Her mood was immediately brought down a bit when Jake asked her who Jason was and if he was a good part.Brooke had gotten Tanya, and Connor got Lucas. People seemed pretty happy with their parts. They all started to leave for their next classes but Rich and Michael stayed staring at the board. Jared came up behind them. They all stood their in silence. Rich was the first one to speak. 

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“Yep.” was all Michael responded with. 

 

The three starred on as the board read.

 

**_Cast List:_ **

**_Jason……………………………….Jake Dillinger_ **

 

**_Peter………………………………..Richard Goranski_ **

 

**_Ivy…………………………………..Christine Canigula_ **

 

**_Nadia……………………………….Michael Mell_ **

 

**_Matt………………………………...Jeremy Heere_ **

 

**_Lucas……………………………...Connor Murphy_ **

 

**_Tanya……………………………...Brooke Lohst_ **

 

**_Sister Chantelle………………….Alana Beck_ **

 

**_Diana……………………………….Zoe Murphy_ **

 

**_Claire……………………………….Chloe Valentine_ **

 

“I’m cast as a fucking girl.” Michael said after a while. 

 

“I’m sorry” was all Jared said.

 

“Why?”

 

“It was Mr. Reyes idea again i’m sorry.”

 

“You know what? I’m not gonna let it bother me. I’m gonna fucking own it!”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Jared looked down at Rich. “hey dude you okay?” he kept looking at the board. 

  
“Yeah,” he said “I’m perfectly fine!”  _ Fuck  _ He thought.  _ I’m completely fucked _


	4. IM NOT DEAD

THIS IS JUST A QUICK UPDATE THAT IM STILL IN THE LIVING WORLD I HAD SCHOOL AND GOT CAUGHT UP IN OTHER THINGS AND FANDOMS BUT IM STILL CONTINUEING THIS STORY ITS JUST BEEN SO LONG I FORGOT SOME OF THE MAJOR PLOT POINTS I HAD PLANNED SO IM TAKING SOME TIME TO REWORK THE STORY BUT HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE A NEW PART UP SOON!


End file.
